僕を呼ぶ声 Voice That Calls Me
by Tamai
Summary: A picture says 1,000 words. Remember it’s not about what is said, but how. Oh ‘how’ indeed.
1. My Medication

« 僕を呼ぶ声 »_ Voice That Calls Me_

* * *

Pairing(s): Various.

Author's Note: Random collection of random quirky quotes that I made into drabbles/one-shots, they entertained me for a while so get giggly_!_ C: Alsooo, this being my OFFICAL '10th' story, I thought random musings would be a fun gift for everyone, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not Owned, just "re-adjusted" to fit my own personal views which is perfectly fine since I made no claim to the characters; personalities or anything for it all is the sole property to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_"It's people like you that make people like me take medication." – Anonymous_

* * *

She was as hopeless as they came. Always energetic, always so happy, always so optimistic. Did she not realize how much people despised that attitude she had. The way she'd constantly be greeting them with a smile, the way nothing ever seemed to bother her. Everything about her was always shining, sparkling; _perfect_. It irritated me to no end.

I popped the lid of the small container in my hand, taking out two capsules and taking them simply like that. I had no use for water when my head was about to explode. I couldn't stand how she was always like that. Kagome 'Ms. Sunshine' Higurashi. Oddly enough 'higurashi' is the rough translation for 'Sunset', why couldn't she be more calm as such then? I sat in my chair, idly watching the busy city beneath me. An empire is a cold, cruel world; who would ever want to be it's king, but I?

And the leading company, mine of course. Second in command; _her_. She wasn't suitable for such a place. She'd be better off being some simpleton owning a flower shop. Perhaps a pet store. She'd make a good waitress, seeing she's a woman with extreme patience…possibly it may even be density. She could handle anything, she could talk to anyone without fear. Either she was foolish, or awfully valiant. She always worked her hardest, even if then she'd continue going until she'd done ten fold of what was really required.

Always kind, always polite, always courteous, always, always, always looking for out for everyone…everyone save herself. She noticed the smallest details in the oddest places. She was the first to see that Miroku and Sango were perfect for eachother- a week later, the two were the happiest couple in the entire building…with their small fights every now and then.

She was the first to see that the 'not-so-innocent' Kikyo was using Naraku to make InuYasha jealous- and once again, she somehow set them up. I bet, she was the most incompetent of them all for not being able to see what was right before her eyes. I never bothered with any other being on the face of the planet as much as I was concerned with her. And she just took it as 'helpful co-workers' that later turned to 'friendship'.

It was people like her; that made people like me take medication.

"Takahashi-sama, you're 12 o'clock is waiting for you, should I send them in?" her voice rang through the speaker, happily…I could almost see the way her eyes shone, the way her lips curved upright, every small little detail perfectly outlined.

"Send them in, Kagome-san."

I stared at the small bottle…I'd definitely need a larger amount for the coming week. It's people like her that usually make me want to roll my eyes…but it's only her that makes me take the actual need for Tylenol.

* * *

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

-**Dr. Seuss** is my anti-drug.

- Tamai


	2. Red Delicious

« 僕を呼ぶ声 »

_Voice That Calls Me_

* * *

Pairing: Sesshoumaru x Kagome

Summary: A picture says 1,000 words. Remember it's not about what is said, but how. Oh 'how' indeed.

Author's Note: Random collection of random quirky quotes that I made into drabbles/one-shots, they entertained me for a while so get giggly_!_ C:

Disclaimer: Not Owned, just "re-adjusted" to fit my own personal views which is perfectly fine since I made no claim to the characters; personalities or anything for it all is the sole property to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_Girls  
are like  
apples on trees.  
The best ones are  
at the top of the tree. The  
boys don't want to reach  
for the good ones because they  
are afraid of falling and getting hurt.  
Instead, they just get the rotten apples  
from the ground that aren't as good,  
but easy. So the apples at the top think  
something is wrong with them, when in  
reality, they're amazing. They just  
have to wait for the right boy to  
come along, the one who's  
brave enough to  
climb all  
the way  
to the top  
of the tree._

* * *

The crisp taste, the perfect shade of red; Apples were surely one of the fruits I adored. Although, the taste seemed better when they were grated, for it kept the juices to be a bit sweeter than just biting into it.

"Sesshoumaru, I got you some chocolates." Brown eyes twinkled mischievously at me, as she handed over a box of nicely wrapped chocolates. I stared at them in distaste, I never liked overly-sugary desserts, and they tend to ruin the palate. I grimaced as I took them from my 'girlfriend'. Truly, I never really knew why I was with her in the first place. Possibly because this was previously arranged between our parents, that was the definite reason. I shrugged thanks as she swooned over me until her mother called her inside. I sighed and roamed outside, I stared at their vast yard, the one my parent's owned was a bit larger, but it held no garden as the Higurashi family did.

I sighed as I stared down at the dreaded box. 'Why me?' I moped as I plopped myself down underneath the shade of a tree. I was brought out of my thoughts, the second I heard a bit of ruffling of leaves, I looked around but nothing was in the area…so I believed until a rather heavy red object projected itself onto my scalp.

After tending to the abused area of my head I looked up to find a girl no older than 13 picking apples happily, humming some unknown tune.

"KAGOME, GET OUT OF THE TREE!" Kikyo, her elder sister screeched loudly; hurting my ears a great deal. 'The Higurashi family has more than one daughter?' I looked up once more, and blue eyes stared at me in curiosity. They flickered in the surrounding area, until she spotted the apple in my hand.

"Ah! I'm sorry, did that hit you?" she apologized, giving me the most sincere look.

"You hit him with an apple? Kagome how could you be so _rude_?" her sister kept babbling about her disrespect and such until I noticed she plopped herself down on a branch, and she began cleaning an apple.

"Why don't you just reach for some of these, they're by far the easiest to grab. A lady doesn't climb trees." Kikyo scolded her, once more.

"Why not climb the tree for a more decent taste. These, are by far the tastiest to eat, dear sister." Kagome easily retaliated before examining the apples she held in a small basket. Kikyo scoffed, and left, claiming she was getting her mother to deal with her. A moment later I saw her carefully shimmy down the tree, and she tried taking the apple from my hand.

"…Yes?" I asked calmly looking her straight in the eye.

"I apologized for it hitting you, but I believe I need that apple back, sir…" she said, again reaching as I took it out of her grasp. Sometimes, I do admire the advantages of height.

"But you have so many, why would you need this one in particular?" I never felt like teasing anyone, but the way her eyes flicked like a match ready to burn up a storm, it was addicting.

"I picked it, it's rightfully mine." She went on her toes and still tried to get it back, after snatching it from my hand, she gave a victorious smirk and waltzed inside. I smiled grimly, it wasn't over yet.

The next day, my family returned to the Higurashi estate, and once again Kikyo leaded me the various locations she considered fun…namely her room. I sighed, and went down, when the smell of cinnamon and apples drove me nearly insane, but what caught me off-guard was the hint of salt. Making my way to the kitchen I saw the same blue-eyed girl sadly staring at a necklace, a fresh apple pie lay before her, obviously cooling.

Her cool eyes, dripped like the falling rain…it was depressing. I coughed and gained her attention immediately.

"Ehe, how foolish of me to cry over a love lost, ne?" she said, forcing a laugh and wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"What love is lost, if love is yet to be found?" I told her, as I took a seat across from her. She gave me an incredulous look of mystification.

I looked and saw the same apple from yesterday in a bowl with other fruits, and I looked at her once more.

"I needed it, it looked to be the sweetest." She smiled as she walked over to grab it, the searched in a drawer before pulling something out. She rummaged a bit before coming back with two spoons, a bowl, a grater, and the reddest apple that bonked me previously.

"They taste better to me like this, care to share?" she offered me a spoon, and it almost seemed like her dark hair was swirling around her, her eyes engulfed me, her smile filled the emptiness I never knew I had.

Girls and apples, sometimes go hand in hand. Some big, some small; some sweet, some rotten. It all depends where you pick them.

* * *

_"Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."_

- **Dr. Seuss** is my anti-drug.

&Tamai.


End file.
